John Jordan
John Bartholomew Jordan (Born June 3rd, 2033) is a American superhero who operates under the alias of Blue Lantern and is member of the Blue Lantern Corps Origin Childhood John Jordan was born as the younger child and second-born son of Hal Jordan, who at the time of his birth was serving as a member of The Green Lantern Corps and is considered to be one of the greatest living Green Lanterns of his time. His mother was Carol Ferris, who at the time of her eldest son's birth was serving as the leader of The Star Sapphire Corps. growing up in Coast City, which was the homeplace of Hal Jordan, John grew up under the watchful eye of two loving parents, who weren't always home, as their frequent schedules often called for one parent to be home to be home with John but despite this delay, which was often frustrating for both of them, they made it work. It was a childhood that many would have dreamed to have, that many envied and yet John was never the type to outwardly brag about it, because his mother had instilled in him from an early age that there would always be someone out there that didn't have what he had and so she told him that he shouldn't brag about his accomplishments, instead helping those out so that they could reveal their best selves. In High School, which could be the formative years of John's life, he found himself mainly at the back of the crowd. Painfully shy with a penchant for social awkwardness was the best way to describe himself. While he indeed was painfully shy, he did make quite a few friends however. They were all of the same mindset as him, shy and quiet but had a love and passion for things technical and more. He was a good student, turning in his homework on time and usually passed most of his classes with flying colors. He had a few girlfriends here and there, yet his relationships didn't last longer than several months at time. Maybe it was because he was more reserved than what they would have liked to have been or maybe it was because he wasn't boyfriend material. He didn't necessarily care about social matters because he was far too interested in his studies. Regardless, he graduated High School at the top of his class and was ready to go to college at Coast City University and he did for about two years, until he was recruited by The Blue Lantern Corps. Induction Recruitment for The Blue Lantern Corps was far different than say, The Green Lantern Corps, in the fact that the process took three days. He was taken to the Blue Lantern Headquarters on Odym. Once on Odym he discussed with Ganthet and Sayd what it means to wield the power of hope and by extension, to be a Blue Lantern. He learned that it was his destiny to be a Blue Lantern, that his duty was to protect The Universe from great danger and after accepting the terms and conditions put forth to him, he became a Blue Lantern. It has been a few years since he became a Blue Lantern and he enjoys it Powers and Abilities Abilities Weaknesses Category:Blue Lantern Category:Hero Category:Male Category:Lantern